dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rochelle vs Carley
Rochelle vs Carley is Peep4Life's fortieth DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 10! Left 4 Dead vs The Walking Dead! Reporters forced into worlds of chaos clash! '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Separated from Lee, Clementine and the others, Carley barricaded herself in a small shop. There were a few supplies, maybe enough to last a week if she stretched it. Suddenly, she heard a door open behind her. Rochelle entered, sneaking past Carley towards a bottle of coke. She grabbed the drink and opened the lid. The sound of a pistol loading shocked Rochelle into dropping the drink. "That wasn't yours!" Carley hissed. "Oh, please." Rochelle said. "Everyone needs to do what is needed to survive." Rochelle then barged past Carley and walked for the rest of the supplies. Carley had no choice; she fired at Rochelle, who scrambled behind cover. 'Here we go! ' As Carley found herself some cover, Rochelle pulled out a Desert Eagle. She fired back at Carley but failed to even tag her. Carley grabbed a basket and hurled it at Rochelle as a distraction. Rochelle dodged the basket but was taken down by Carley, who tackled her. The two tumbled on the floor, punching and thumping each other. Rochelle scrambled towards a plank on the floor and smacked Carley in the face. She then kicked Carley in the knee, dropping her off balance. Rochelle then recovered her Desert Eagle and turned back to Carley. Except Carley was nowhere to be seen; she had crawled into cover and grabbed a hunting rifle. Rochelle realised her weapon's inferiority and swapped for her AK-47. Automatic fire destroyed shelves and Carley scrambled away. She fired over her shoulder, barely clipping Rochelle's shoulder. She dropped the AK-47 and retrieved her Desert Eagle. Carley by this time had equipped a baseball bat and was on top of Rochelle, swiping the gun from her hand. Rochelle tried to counter, grabbing a crowbar from the floor and blocking the bat. Carley pushed through with her might and started choking Rochelle. Somehow, Rochelle forced a Molotov from her pouch and, after freeing herself, dropped the fire bomb at her feet. Both ladies fled the flames and the fight spilled into the streets. Carley now had hold of the AK-47 and fired on Rochelle. Rochelle ducked behind a car, using an adrenaline shot for speed. She then grabbed a knife and ran at Carley, who was reloading. Carley missed with a swing from the gun and Rochelle cut Carley in the stomach. Carley crawled towards a car, grabbing some shattered glass and holding it in her hand. Carley threw the glass at Rochelle, cutting an ear right off. Rochelle cried out in pain, dropping the knife. As Carley grabbed the knife, Rochelle kicked her in the side of the head. Carley fell on her back and Rochelle got on top, punching and punching her. Carley managed a cut with the knife, catching Rochelle's hand and removing it from her body. Rochelle screamed in pain, stumbling towards the car. She was growing faint and Carley picked up her pistol and drove Rochelle's head to the car boot before shooting straight through her head. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:'Left 4 Dead vs The Walking Dead' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Fistfight